


Passiontale

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Alternate Universe - Underlust, F/M, Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Romance, Underlust, Undertale AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: PassionTale (c) jade-alexandriaOriginal Comic: PassionTale-Attempt 2Underlust (c) nsfwshamecave@tumblr.comJade has given me permission to continue where she left off... and so I shall! I hope that I do not disappoint.Please note that Underlust is an AU that will feature nsfw content from time to time.  Please keep this in mind and if you are not comfortable with such please do not read.
Relationships: Frisk & Mettaton, Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans/Frisk, Undyne/Alphys
Kudos: 14





	1. By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is a continuation of someone else's work I do not have the chapters before this however I have provided the link here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/jade-alexandria/art/PassionTale-Attempt-2-Discontinued-699033191

Frisk wondered if this really was a good idea, she sat on the bed after yet another performance; she'd expected to see Sans there, but there was no sign of the skeleton who had been stalking her. _I hope I didn't just make a deal with the devil...._ She sighed as she fingered the edges of the robe. He was right about one thing, this robe really wasn't needed, It wasn't like she was naked beneath it or any such thing, but it made her feel safe and it was really soft too. She stared at the vanity across the room, eyes drooping slightly as she began to think about what had been said... what she'd said to him.

  
  
_Prove to me that I can trust you and see you as a possible suitor, only then will I consider taking this necklace off and become yours._

  
  
With a groan she flopped back onto the bed.  
 _What was I thinking?! But... I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him to leave like he said to... that he would leave if I told him and would never come back... Why did I give him a chance?_ Her musing was broken by a soft knock at the door. She pushed herself up to answer it. Pushing it open, a scowl on her features and about ready to tell the skeleton to beat it when she realized no one was there."Huh?" She looked down and instead found a single flower waiting for her. It wasn't a rose. In fact, there was no way it even resembled anything like a rose. She didn't know what it was as she stared at this strange, blue flower. What the heck? She took it back inside with her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She turned it about in her hands, it kinda resembled a daisy, but she knew that this wasn't that. No daisy was this shade of blue and certainly didn't glow as this plant seemed to be doing. She caressed one of the petals, it was as soft as she expected it to be and she nearly dropped it as she heard the voice of the one she'd been expecting to be at the door.

  
"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet. Though this isn't a rose, it's an Echo Flower and it is my messenger tonight to an angel who would still be just as beautiful even were she not called an angel." She stared at the flower. What the?! Heat rushed into her cheeks. He had... called her beautiful. She stared at the flower in silence. An Echo Flower? Was this... more magic? Would Mettaton know? The thought of her friend shook her out of her thoughts and she went to the door next to her own and knocked.   
"Frisk? Is something the ma-" The robot stopped when he saw the flower in her hands.  
"Mettaton... w-what can you tell me about this flower?"   
"Oh my... Come in won't you?" She nodded and followed him into the room. It wasn't much different from hers really except that the vanity was oak instead of the mahogany she had in hers. The two sat on the edge of the bed.  
"That is an Echo Flower."   
"Is it magic?"   
"Well, Alphys did study them when she was younger. It's believed that they're normal plant life for the most part but that they feed off and react to magic at times. When you touch the petals of one, you can hear a message that is recorded on it or record your own if it's empty." Mettaton's expression became one of concern.  
"There's a message on there isn't there?" Instead of replying, Frisk gently touched one of the petals and his voice filled the silence instead as the message was repeated for them.

  
"Well, it seems he has a way with words." Mettaton wasn't looking at her at the end of the message. He'd gotten various things like that from his own admirer, Papyrus, but nothing quite so bold as that nor as eloquent. It seemed that Sans knew a thing or too about romance and not just about what to do in bed.  
"Metta, do you think I made the right choice? In allowing him to do this?"   
"To be honest darling... I thought it was a terrible idea at first, but... I've had some time to think it over. From what you told me that you told him... you're basically just asking for him to prove to you what you want from your partner, you're asking him to prove his love to you before you'll give everything to him. It's a rather noble thing that he's agreed to do... all things considered of course. Especially with his reputation." His reputation. Right. How could she forget? He had clients all over the place, even in Hotland; she'd just been lucky that one night that Muffet had been around. That had been awful, listening to Sans and a client through the walls... It had been down right embarrassing. Almost like walking in on the pair, that was how thin those walls had been; she really hadn't wanted to intrude on the spider but it had been a better alternative to listening to Sans pleasure some monster. He was just like the rest of them... but she had still given him a chance. Why? What had caused her to want to make this deal in the first place? Sure she'd made that wager with him to just get him to leave her be for a full month because she'd been so fed up with having to deal with him AND ridiculous letters day in and a day out... the break had been nice and it had given her time to herself. Still, she'd half expected him to NOT keep his word and show up. He had though. An entire four weeks had flown by without seeing even the barest hint of the skeleton monster. Was that why she wanted to give him this chance? Because he'd proved he could keep his word? No, that couldn't be it. That was just one thing and one time...


	2. Unclear Feeling

Frisk returned to her room to think over what Mettaton had told her, the Echo Flower cradled against her in one arm in a pot that she'd gotten for it. Mettaton had said that the flower's magical properties would allow it to grow roots in the soil so long as it was watered. Frisk wasn't sure why she wanted to keep it. It was JUST a flower... okay. Sure it was technically a flower that could talk, but still... Shouldn't she have chucked the thing by now? What did she care if one flower wilted? Especially considering who it was from, but as she had considered doing so she'd found herself asking Mettaton for the pot and soil. The monster had seemed almost as confused at this as she was herself. It was that feeling, something she couldn't put a name to. It was like a quiet voice in her, but it didn't really speak so much as just... well, it was there. There was no real way to describe it but as she set it on her vanity and touched the petals once more, causing the flower to repeat its message, she found herself smiling a little. She didn't just hear the words this time, but the tone of them as well; his voice wasn't unpleasant to listen to and, she reasoned, that it was easy to forget he was one of the most sought after monsters for sex. Frisk closed her eyes, if Sans had been a human on the surface... would he be the same? Would he have chosen this sort of life style for himself? For his brother? She frowned thoughtfully, it seemed a part of her said no while the other was trying to lean towards yes but even so did so uncertainly. There was no clear answer for such a question and she shook it away. How much did she really know about how things were down here? Her thoughts drifted from Sans to Toriel and her first meeting with her. She'd assumed, from tales from home, that she had a lot to fear from monsters because of her sins. Yet Toriel had shown her nothing but gentleness and kindness from the moment they had met and had actually seemed to be genuinely surprised that Frisk had been sent down into the Underground for such a thing. As the motherly goat had said, as she'd soon learned, it was the most innocent thing anyone had done in a long time.

  
  
She stared at the flower, off in thought. Toriel had mentioned a pandemic that had caused many monsters to die and had caused the queen to miscarry her own child, which had eventually become the flower she had met, whose name she had learned was Ross. She had thought him an ordinary rose as his face had been hidden by his petals but he'd been very kind to her as well and rather embarrassed when she had called him a beautiful rose. Ross had been the second monster she had met... and the following day she had met Mettaton. As it had turned out, the monster had come to Toriel because they had heard her singing. Frisk wondered how it was the other monster had heard her, after all, it didn't seem like her voice could possibly have carried far enough from the home to be heard... right? Yet, someone HAD... Well, she had always been told that she projected well, perhaps the basement she'd glimpsed a time or two, though had no reason to visit, echoed? It did have a fairly long hall and didn't seem very big, but if it was made of the right stone there was little doubt that her voice very well could have bounded off the walls. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really questioned it. She had to admit it had been nice to see that Toriel and Ross were not the only monsters in the Underground who weren't so sex crazed like Sans seemed to be. Wait. Was that being too judgmental? Why had her thoughts come around to the skeleton again? Was there a connection between Sans and Mettaton? She shook away the notion. No, that didn't seem plausible, or rather if there was a connection it didn't seem like the two were really on any sort of terms besides civil. Her thoughts turned to when she had first caught a glimpse of the skeleton. He had claimed to be a "lover who could sense loneliness." He'd said this twice already, she realized. Was it perhaps true? Yes, she was a little lonely for the people she had known. Those who had been kind to her all her life since she was small. That was one of the reasons she wanted to get out of here. To prove that she was blameless, that she really was still pure and that she hadn't broken the law as she'd been so accused of doing.   
  
_I still don't understand... why did the flame go out if I'm as pure as Mettaton and Toriel claim? I didn't break any of the vows. I'm still a virgin so... why? Who could possibly be responsible? I miss home...._  
She stared at her reflection, it stared miserably back. Why her? She had never been much for vanity, it was frowned upon anyway; not forbidden really, but it wasn't favored if one took too long in their appearance during their service. She had only had another year or so to go in her service and she would have been free to find someone to give herself to... Why had this happened now of all times? She had been so close... Frisk let out a sigh and went over to the bed. Crawling beneath the covers she decided she would try to get some sleep.

  
  
  
He stared up at the ceiling. It was a good thing he made so much and had known how to save up for a time like this. With his brother pursuing the star robot and his pursuit of Frisk, the two of them currently weren't out making money. It wasn't like he couldn't, but there weren't really a lot of other jobs to do besides the obvious. It was strange, really, only a few days had passed and he'd turned down every customer who had come calling. Normally he wasn't one to reject money, especially if it was a customer he knew paid well, but he'd had no interest. He closed his eyes, if he let himself remember long enough he could still hear her melodious voice from the television. She wasn't just a star, she was the new star of the Underground; her songs brought such feeling and it had been the first time that he had heard her voice that he had felt something he had not felt in a good long time. Not since before... anyway. He found it odd that the so-called-favorite of the king had seemed to be leaving him be for the time being as well. It was just as well. He did not need her popping up and ruining his chances with Frisk. He hoped that the king would keep Chara busy. He wanted nothing to do with that manipulative, lying whore; that was all she was to him. She had earned his ire with what she had done to his brother. It had taken him years to get his brother's confidence and positivity back; he'd worked his tailbone off to make it happen and he'd be dusted before he let Chara ruin this good thing that had tumbled into his life.   
_Come to think of it.... when was the last time I did something because I wanted to rather than because of money?_ He didn't answer his own question, letting it linger in his mind and mulling over the plausible answers. There had been a time, one he barely remembered, where he and Papyrus had been happy.... pure. Innocent. He closed his sockets, letting his mind drift further and further away from the time he was in. 


	3. Jagged Snowflakes

_Snowflakes drifted softly through the air, it seemed they were undisturbed by currents, lazily floating about. Laughter rang through the air and he turned with a smile as he saw a flash of orange zip by him.  
"CAN'T CATCH ME!" With a laugh, he started after the orange streak slowly.   
"Don't wander too far now boys!" Came a familiar warm voice. He knew that voice... a voice he hadn't heard in... too long. He called back.  
"don't worry! we won't." Even as he moved forward though he felt a sense of... something in the air. Where had his brother gone? He noticed the footprints in the snow and followed them. Suddenly he realized there were more footprints... more than his brother could make... should make.   
"Papyrus?" He felt uneasy. He looked around, he was alone in Snowdin Forest... deeper than he ever remembered having to go before... deeper than what was safe to go... So he'd been told. He didn't know why. The Underground wasn't a dangerous place really, especially not Snowdin, right? A sob pierced the air. He began to run.  
"Papyrus?! Papyrus answer me!"   
"S-SANS?! H-HELP!" He ran faster, there was the sound of grunts and he saw the group around his cowering younger brother.  
"leave him alone!" He lurched forward._ No! Not this again... Anything but this.... please... not... Too slow... he was always too slow... too weak... so stupid... _He didn't see the blow before it came, pain shooting through his skull and he was sent sprawling.  
"no! d-don't... please... leave my brother alone!"   
"And what are you going to do if we don't?"   
"please! i'll.... i'll do anything!!"   
"Anything?" _By all that was sacred... someone... anyone... help.... help please! He felt himself nodding even as he shakily pushed himself up.  
 _"a... anything. just... just leave him be... don't hurt my brother."_  
 _"Heh... Alright. You can take his place then. Runt like that wouldn't be good enough anyway." He stared up at the dog before him, the one that leered at him in a way he knew the other should not... He knew he was in trouble as he was dragged from his brother, but he had to protect Papyrus from..._

  
  
"NO!" Sans shot up in bed, his breath coming out in ragged pants as his rib cage heaved; sweat poured down along his skull and down his spine. He gripped the sheets, sockets wide and his eye lit up the room with its magic as things around him suddenly lifted with the wild magic that had been tossed through the room. He curled up into himself, he could hear his bones begin to rattle a little.   
_heh... when was the last time i had that nightmare?_ He took deep breaths. It was the only way to calm himself down without disturbing his brother. He knew he shouldn't bother Papyrus over some stupid dream. It wasn't just a dream though, it had really happened... but you couldn't change the past, no matter how much you wanted to. He buried his skull in his arms as shivers wracked his frame. He'd been prone to "attacks" since that day but it had been years since one had occurred; since he'd found himself plagued by the past. That had been the first day for him. He'd learned so much... more than he should have known at such an age. His father would have been appalled to have learned what had really happened that day and that Sans had lied about it being just a fight. Kids were prone to fights after all and Papyrus hadn't spoken up either. His brother's clothes had been ripped in various places, but nowhere that couldn't easily be mended or that suggested anything but a fight. He had slept in his brother's bedroom that night at Papyrus' insistence. He knew he'd probably looked like a strange sort of mess when Papyrus had returned with Gerson and Undyne. The two had helped Papyrus clean him up and seen them home, but despite the old turtle's attempts to pry out what had happened, Sans had refused to talk. Not even to his brother. He had enough scrapes on him to make it look like the fight he'd said it was, but there were some things he couldn't explain away as just part of a fight and Gerson knew it. His eyes had said it but Sans had remained silent. He'd swore to himself that day that he wouldn't let anything like that happen to his little brother. Ever. So he'd spent less time paying attention to the actual teacher and more to the other students... he'd spent extra time training in odd hours of the night on days that he and his brother did not have class so that he could protect Papyrus from the bullies who had gotten the better of him that day.

  
  
It had been grueling, but it had been worth it. A second time the bullies had picked on his brother in attempts to lure him out... but he'd been waiting for them and he'd given them the beating of their young lives. Those five had feared him even in adulthood and that was one reason why they lived in the Core now. Well, four of the five anyway; the dog, who had been their leader, was dust. The canine unit had never known why they had lost a prominent member. Slowly he began to shake less and less as his mind stopped dwelling on the nightmare and moved on to events that happened afterwards. Like the reason that Sans and Papyrus had moved permanently to Snowdin. That had been when they'd both been young adults, right after the accident that left him the only person to remember the previous Royal Scientist. With the law being what it was, of course, he'd begun to try and forget what had happened to him by actively using what he knew.... he'd gotten rejected a lot at first. Then there'd been that one desperate bunny, she'd told him that if he could make it worth her time that she'd pay him handsomely. He'd still been a little awkward at the time but she had been more than satisfied and she'd given him a good sum for his time. She'd even bragged about it... and before he knew it he'd gotten the reputation of being the best lay in Snowdin. Customers began approaching him and offering him sums that before he had only dreamed of. He slowly uncurled himself. Did he hate himself for what he'd become? For the... thing that he'd been forced to be in order to support himself and Papyrus? No. No he didn't hate it, but he didn't like it either; the first words Frisk had tossed back at him that had caught his interest in her seemed to ring in his mind.  
 _But what good is love if it is only one sided?_  
What good indeed? A motion outside his window made him turn his head as things began to settle as his magic was under control now; fortunately nothing was broken nor made a sound.   
_Huh... snowing again. It's been a long time since I've seen it snow like this._ Normally he didn't give it a second thought, simply moving from one customer to the next no matter what the weather was doing outside. Without that to bide his time, however, he found himself at the window. His shaking and nightmares seemed a world away now as he stared out into the vast white world. 

  
_"Every snowflake is different, no two will ever be alike."  
"they're beautiful dad."  
"Yes, but they can be deadly. Do not forget. Too much snow can cause problems, throw things out of balance, bury an unsuspecting monster or, if the temperature drops enough, can leave you frozen until you dust. Every snowflake is water that has been frozen in a pattern that will never be repeated."  
"they're still pretty."  
"It is the things that go through the most change that are often the most beautiful."_ Sans sighed a little. He wondered, for a moment, if this was really all there was to life. Surly there was more, like with the snowflakes.   
_I wonder what she has been through that made her shine so.... or is she simply as Papyrus once was? Naive to all the world has to offer?_ He considered whether or not it mattered, for a brief moment, wondering if he was worthy to even be close to her before shaking the thoughts away before they could get a firm grasp on his mind. He couldn't think that way. Couldn't afford to. Not with Papyrus counting on him to keep bringing home a living, but what else was there? What else could he possibly offer that others would pay for? 


	4. Bad Day

"You're here early." Sans shrugged at the fire monster's comment.  
"Rough night?"   
"happens." Grillby didn't pry, he remembered trying to date Sans when they had both been younger but it had not gone well; they had mutually parted as friends and had been so ever since.  
"Want to talk about it?" Sans tossed back the drink without a word, Grillby poured him another but this one his friend simply stared at. Why did he have to have those nightmares?   
"It's not girl trouble is it? Surly you have no trouble with the ladies."   
"eh. not ladies. just one in particular."   
"Oh?" The bar seemed to go silent as a TV, which had been dragged in, showcased Frisk singing as usual.The entire bar seemed enraptured by the sound and, just like the first time he'd heard her sing, Sans felt his spine shiver and his soul seemed to resonate. There was a collective sigh at the end of her singing and the TV was turned off until the next time she would appear on the show. The effect seemed to linger in the air and Grillby seemed to look at his friend.  
"You too?"   
"yeah. i felt it the first time she opened her mouth on that show. times are changing again, and it's all 'cuz of her."  
"What do you have against her?"  
"nothing at all. more like the other way around." The fire monster's silence was rewarded after Sans sipped a bit at his drink.  
"i'm sunk... she's got me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't want my talent. i made a deal with her, that would end with her being mine if i could "prove myself" to her. damn it. i don't know what the hell i'm doing... i've never dated anyone. not properly."  
"You have a lot to offer, my friend, besides **that** talent." 

  
"yeah? like what?"  
"You still play the guitar do you not?"  
"shit... i ain't used that thing in ages... but i guess i might still have a bit of skill."  
"That's something then. You're also smart, a good friend, an amazing brother and don't even think about arguing about that last one." Sans had opened his mouth to protest but instead held up his hands in surrender; if there was one thing he knew for sure, his fire friend was always good with advice when he offered it.  
"I'm sure there are other things you can figure out for yourself. Other talents that you would normally not need to use with your clients but that I'm sure she'd like."  
"heh... yer the best ya know that?"  
"I'm just doing what I can to look after my friend."   
"Then you should tell him that he should stop wasting his time with the trash and go for the golden fruit before him." The voice changed the bright expression into a scowl the moment he'd heard it. He turned to her.  
"when are you going to take a hint?"   
"Probably about the same time that you do."  
"excuse me?"   
"Do you REALLY think you can win over someone like Frisk? Come on, let's be real, you're no more noble than I am. What makes you think that you can ever change her mind? Clearly it's been made up and she wants nothing to do with us and our world, let her go. I know I've messed up in the past, but why can't you let bygones be bygones?"  
"tch. you just want me because i'm the only monster here who hasn't said yes to you yet."   
"Oh dear, that is only part of your appeal. After all, you _are_ the best in Snow _den_ are you not?" There was a purr in her voice, he wanted to roll his eyelights at her.

  
Why did she think that he would ever go with her? One thing was true, he was the only monster around to deny her what she asked for. His brother, Papyrus, had been tricked, deceived, his brother had been innocent at the time... as they had assumed her to be. It had turned out that this was not true. Chara had not been an innocent human, she had not been innocent or human, as it turned out. Chara was something else all together, Sans knew this simply from the aura he had gotten from her when he had tried to see her soul. Normally such a thing wasn't a problem for him, be the target human or monster but something had blocked him. He wasn't sure how that was possible or even the why behind it, but even now he couldn't see it. Was this what it was like to be blind to seeing souls of others?   
"take a hint already." He stood up and before she could blink, he was gone. 


	5. Lullaby

Sans sighed, first the nightmares then Chara. Could the day possibly get any worse? Well, there was one good thing at least... Grillby had reminded him of something he'd picked up when he'd been younger. He dug through his closet to find it.   
"hmmm, looks like a string broke... but it's mostly intact." He muttered to himself as he dug further in and drew out a box that was full of strings and picks. He fiddled with the knob at one end and replaced the broken string and soon he sat on the floor, barely paying much attention to his surroundings as he began picking at the instrument; humming the various notes as he played. It was a wonder that he remembered how to play anything at all. It had been so long.... After a sweet note died he heard a sigh and looked up to see his brother was standing in the doorway.  
"BROTHER, IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I HAVE HEARD YOU PLAY... AND SING. I KNOW YOU USED TO SING TO ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE. I ALWAYS LOVED HEARING YOU PLAY AND SING."   
"heh.. i haven't sang in years Paps."   
"NO, BUT IT SEEMS YOU STILL HAVE THE TOUCH."   
"so it seems. hey... brother, do you still have that box that we found as kids? the one you had me tinker with to get it to play my song when i was away?"  
"YES, BUT I'M AFRAID THE MELODY DOESN'T PLAY LIKE IT USED TO. DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"   
"hmmm, well. maybe i can fix that."   
"WHATEVER FOR?"  
"well... i was just thinking that maybe a certain human might like it. what do you think?"   
"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA BROTHER! I WILL FETCH IT!" He hurried off.  
"i hope she will, anyway." 

  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mettaton moved over to the door and frowned when he saw Burgerpants standing there.  
"What do you want?"   
"I have a package for a ... uh, m-miss Frisk?"  
"I'll be taking that."   
"Uh, okay." He handed over the box. Mettaton dropped some gold into the waiting palm and shut the door before the other could make some suggestive remark or something about a "tip" as he usually did.   
"Who was at the door Metta?" Frisk asked, peering from the doorway of the next room curiously.  
"No one important, but it seems you have a package."  
"Does it say who from?" Mettaton frowned at the box in his hands and looked it over.  
"Doesn't seem to. I should look first, don't you think? Just in case... well, you know."  
"That's a good idea." Frisk watched as he undid the bow that was on top of the box and lifted the lid, masking what was inside. He stared a moment then shut the lid.  
"Is.... is it really that bad?"   
"No... here. I have a feeling you will like this." He passed the box over to her. Curious, Frisk took off the lid and peered inside. It was a small box with faded pink roses on its edges.  
"It's... beautiful." She set the box down on the table and noticed a note near the small box inside. She lifted it out and peered at it:

  
  
i'm no angel, but i hope you enjoy this as much as my brother enjoyed helping me make this. you should probably only listen to it when you're ready to go to bed.  
  
sincerely,  
Sans

  
  
There was a small red rose near his name and she couldn't help the small smile. Well, he had sent that message with the Echo Flower. She supposed she could trust him to not send something... obscene. So she carried it with her back to her room and set it on the nightstand. She moved the Echo Flower to the vanity so she could listen to whatever it was he had in store for her. She opened the box and was delighted to find that what rose out was a tiny rose on a glass mirror. As soon as she opened it she heard silence. She wondered if maybe she needed to wind it. She looked beneath the box and sure enough she found it. She closed the box again and began to wind it as far as it would go and then opened it again. She was surprised to hear the gentle plucking of strings of a guitar; he could play?! Soon enough a soft timbre voice began to sing. It wasn't perfect and obviously rusty from misuse, but she knew this song. She had heard it sung as a child. It was a lullaby that one of the sisters had sung to her and the other children. Before she knew it the melody had lulled her to sleep.


	6. Obsession

Sans leaned back on the couch. How long had it been? He couldn't really remember but he found it wasn't that big of a deal really and he was pretty sure if anyone heard him say that, they'd think he was ill or something. He'd spent so much time at the profession he hadn't really figured what it would be like to be... out of it again. He hadn't had the chance to do anything else with life, now that he thought about it.   
  
"Brother, Are You Feeling Well?"   
  
"hmm? what are you talking about?"   
  
"You Haven't Taken A Client In Some Time."   
  
"i haven't had the energy lately."   
  
"Been Focused On The Angel Have You?"   
  
"what can i say? i simply love a challenge."   
  
"A Challenge You Say?"  
  
"she's a real virgin pap.... so getting to her isn't a walk in the park." Papyrus nearly choked on the water he'd been sipping at.  
  
"W-wait What?!"   
  
"yeah, i know. i was surprised too."   
  
"No Wonder. We Haven't Had A Real Virgin Down Here In..."  
  
"a long time, i know."   
  
"Do You Think She Can... You Know..."  
  
"i think she already has a little. things haven't been this calm in... well, since we heard news of an heir."   
  
"Hmm, You Are Right Brother... It's So Soothing To Hear... I Always Feel Like I Can Be Better Every Time I Hear Her Sing."  
  
"heh, yeah, that's the power of the human soul."  
  
"Sans... Was... She... Ever Like That?"   
  
"no pap. i don't think so." He knew who his brother meant. That snake in the grass that was the king's "new favorite" in the royal harem. Oh she looked human, but he had a feeling she wasn't. Maybe at one time she had been, or maybe she never had been to begin with and was only deceiving everyone. Sans wasn't sure. What he did know was that she wasn't now.

  
  
She was obsessed with him because he was the only monster in the entire underground who hadn't lain with her... that was saying something. For some reason, one he couldn't really understand, she insisted on chasing him. Like he was some prize or something. He really detested that woman. As if it wasn't bad enough she had deceived and hurt his brother, she treated this like it was some game for her amusement. That there was some big reward or something once she managed to get to him. He had his reputation and was highly sought after in Snowdin, but he had refused Chara time and again. He was grateful he could escape her physically or he'd have had to resort to ... other methods of getting her off his back. More violent ones that were seen as unbecoming for anyone. No matter what he said, no matter how many times he disappeared on her, she insisted on chasing after him. Insisting she was "forbidden fruit" or some other such nonsense. So she'd screwed every other monster in the underground, big whoop. Why the heck did she think that made her such a desirable thing? Considering what Mettaton did for a living he wondered if she was the reason that robot had changed his look years ago. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the reason, that the robotic star had been disgusted enough to want to change. 

  
  
Now that he wasn't caught up in the day to day events himself, he began to see things in a different light... and he wagered he wasn't the only one. He hadn't been to Grillby's in a while and yet outside the bar itself, when he decided to get some groceries, he'd noticed that more and more monsters were wearing more wintry gear rather than... something else. They also weren't approaching him as often with offers. Oh here and there they were, but he had come up with one excuse after another, usually claiming he was already busy with a client to get them off him since most in the past had been so persistent about not taking "no" for an answer. It seemed that now most were content to walk away with whatever answer he gave. There was a sort of freedom in that. One he couldn't remember ever having before. His soul felt lighter. He had finished shopping for the day, he'd even worn a sweater today instead of the usual coat... no one had remarked on it. It was a sign of the changes. He really just wanted to see if there had been any change inside and maybe get one drink. So... he stepped into Grillby's to see if there was anything different. It couldn't hurt right? 


	7. Wings and Dreams

The music in the bar wasn't quite so loud, in fact many of the patrons were talking quietly with one another. The lights were the usual but now instead of the usual netting he noticed Grillby was wearing a white t-shirt and tie. Oh there was still an oozing of sexuality in the place with dancers, but now they were more covered than normal. The dress was still suggestive but not nearly as intense as normal and Sans found that his interest in the patrons and the dancers really had waned since he had begun pursuing Frisk. He had changed. Just like this bar. Oh there was still the usual stuff here and there, but it was more subdued and seemed more... intimate, somehow. He wasn't sure how but it almost made him feel like he was intruding on something when he looked around and so he settled for his usual spot at the bar. Everything suddenly stopped and he saw Grillby was turning up the volume on the TV that had been muted a moment ago.

  
  
"Now for what everyone has been waiting for, the Angel of the Underground!" Mettaton announced. She was dressed in soft blues, like a lovely pearl that had perfectly formed and was drifting in gentle blue waves and foam. Like a siren beckoning him to her sea bed, her voice ran out and he was swept away as she sang the lullaby he had played for her for the music box. It sounded so much better in her voice. So much more innocent and pure, as she was. It was torture and bliss to hear her sing. Knowing she was not his, yet knowing that she refused to be taken in so easily; it filled him with a sense of longing and desire to belong to her. He would- the thought cut off as the song ended. He felt as if almost in a trance as Grillby shut off the TV as Mettaton was saying adieu to the audience, but he knew it wasn't a trance. He knew just hearing her speak was just as alluring and to him there was no other.

  
  
So easily he could see her, surrounded in an endless garden of flowers of every color, the sea at her back and he could almost reach out and touch her.... He closed his eyes a moment, stilling himself as he nearly reached for her when he knew she wasn't there anymore than before. She was such a beautiful dream... Taking a deep breath and pushing away the thoughts as best he could, his fingers curled around the shot glass before him and he took a drink but waved away when Grillby offered another. The taste solidifying his thoughts to the present and he again saw the world around him. He had been so enamored by her the first time that he had nearly kissed his own brother... had Papyrus not stopped him anyway. What an embarrassment that had been! Well, at least he hadn't done anything here in public... he looked at Grillby, the bartender gave nothing away... Okay, he hoped he hadn't. He was losing his skull over her! It was like she was an enchantress and every time she spoke or sang he was put under her spell. He looked around, seeing the various couples nuzzling each other and just sitting in the silence in quiet contentment made him realize he might not be the only one... 


	8. Stirrings

If there was one thing Chara couldn't stand, it was not getting her way. Even knowing the reason that Sans refused to come willingly to her did not mean she was going to be satisfied to leave him be. Everyone else was too eager to please, a few flowery words here, a few bits of g there; she had worked her way into the king's harem and now she ruled the roost. She might as well be the queen herself. Still, that skeleton refused to see things her way; refused her at every single turn. There had to be some way to get what she wanted. _Whether you know it or not, skeleton, you will be mine._ She lounged on the soft couch in the harem as she thought about it. She was the one who provided the king with endless pleasure when she craved it, but it had been a long while since she had been able to feel bone against her skin. She had delighted in taking the virginity of the idiotic brother. Such a naive fool, thinking that she would marry him if he gave in. Oh it was such a delicious thing, such energy from it and such power... there was nothing like taking that moment from someone. She could not remember the last time she had such sort of pleasure. Most of those who were of age already had that time come and go even before she'd arrived. It had been an opportunity that she simply couldn't pass up.

  
  
She had been tossed down here for her sins and she had taken what should have been a punishment and made it into her own little reward. Problems, however, would arise if this "angel" truly was a virgin. Chara had not been and neither had any other. Thus, living down here was more of a godsend than any kind of punishment for them. Humans were highly prized, after all. This "angel" however, wasn't playing by the same rules and the purity and nativity of her song had begun to change the monsters. Chara did not like this. She had sent Undyne to capture the "angel" so that she could rid the girl of her virginity, but that had failed. Somehow the girl had escaped the fish monster and now she was being guarded by that hunk of metal and his body's creator. This made things much more difficult. Undyne had never failed before and there was no telling what Alphys would do if she ... Hmmmm, maybe. That lizard had a soft spot for the captain of the guard. Perhaps she would be willing to do a deal. This could work after all! 

  
  
"Captain!" The fish monster appeared, kneeling.  
"I want you to get in touch with Alphys. Tell her I wish to have a moment of her time." 

  
  
"As you wish." Undyne left, she'd do almost anything to make up for the failure from before. She had a bad feeling though. What did Chara want with Alphys? Was she going to use Alphys against her? It wasn't out of the realm of possibility and Undyne did not like the idea one bit. She had a feeling she would need to somehow warn her friend about all of this without Chara knowing... How? There were so many cameras... 


	9. Temptations

Alphys stood, head bowed, she had no idea what Chara wanted from her. She hadn't done anything wrong, at least not that she was aware of and while she hadn't really had a chance to pair up herself she'd worked hard to pair others! Certainly that was something worth while... wasn't it?   
  
"Alphys, do you know why you are here?"   
  
"N-no." She didn't dare look up as she was too afraid of the answer. While normally such summons was certainly an honor there was some reason for fear as well. Chara never summoned anyone without a reason and it normally was not the best of reasons now that she was queen.   
  
"I know that you have eyes and ears all over the underground. There is something I want that has eluded me. I want you to bring this human who has come to us to me."   
  
"F-frisk?"   
  
"So that is her name then?"   
  
"Y-yes." Alphys fidgeted. She knew good and well this would not bode well for Frisk if she were to meet with Chara. Even though Chara's powers had seemed to restore the ability to have children, births were still low. Alphys did not know why the king had seen fit to place Chara on such a high pedestal except for her power and even then... well, it was not her place to question such.   
  
"Of course I wouldn't ask you to do something like this for nothing."  
  
"O-of course not, I w-would never think that!" Chara smiled.  
  
"I believe that, as compensation for bringing the human here, a four day's stay at MTT resort with the captain would be proper compensation."   
  
"F-four days with the c-captain?" Alphys put a hand on her muzzle, deep in thought and trying not to flush.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Make it five." Chara could see she had the other right where she wanted her.   
  
"T-that's very g-generous of y-you... m-might I have time to c-consider how to d-do such a thing w-without t-trouble? Surely there are m-many who would not be h-happy if something w-were to happen to h-her." 

  
  
"Of course. I just want to talk to her. I have no plans to cause her any harm." Alphys nodded a little. It was risky, but didn't Frisk have that pendant to keep her safe? Plus violence was not looked favorably upon. The monster wondered though what the catch could possibly be. She wasn't a fool after all. Chara had never shown any real interest in any of the other humans who had fallen down here and taken up life among monsters when it was clear they could not return to the world above. Things were changing because of Frisk, but, was there really any harm in having the young girl meet Chara? As long as all they did was talk, surely there wasn't anything wrong with that... right?


	10. Plans

  
What to do? Alphys felt conflicted. She would normally jump at the honor of spending time with Undyne but this... this would mean possibly ruining everything. What should she do? Chara had given her three days... maybe... Yes. She should do that. She picked up her phone and dialed.  
  
Sans was sitting on the couch lazily daydreaming of Frisk. She would look so cute in a sailor outfit... but what would look best? Surly she'd look good in anything as she was like a goddess of his dreams. When his phone rang he sat up and looked at it with mild annoyance. Not her again. Not another blind date...   
  
"what do you want this time al?"   
  
"I w-want t-to call in that f-favor you owe me." Favor?  
  
"where do you want to meet?"   
  
"I h-have a chore to do first but you can w-wait at Grillby's l-like usual."   
  
"okay, sure. see you there i guess."   
  


  
  
  
Two days later Alphys walked into the throne room, or what had once been the throne room now it was just a room with a plush couch that Chara often lay on. Alphys was nervously wringing her claws as she approached; she hoped she was not making a huge mistake as she saw that Chara was waiting for her.  
  
"Ah. How are things going?"   
  
"I s-set it a-all up s-so that y-you can meet after her next show t-that way things s-should go smoothly."   
  
"Good work. Once she is here you are free to be with the captain who will be waiting for you."   
  
"O-of c-course." She bowed and quickly left. Alphys made her way back to the lab, taking the elevator. Only once she was in the elevator did she fish out her phone to send a text.  
  
Alphys: The d-date will b-be at the show. Don't ditch her like the l-last.  
  
Sans: yeah, yeah i'll be there

  
  
  
Sans put the phone back in his pocket and propped his head up on one hand on the bar, he was at Grillby's, like usual. He was munching idly on a basket of fries. The usual crowd was either watching an intense game of poker between the dog guard or enjoying meals as couples. It wasn't exactly what he'd call "family friendly" yet but Sans had to admit this "clean" fun was an improvement and a far cry from how things had originally been. His elemental friend seemed happier for it as well. Sans figured it was a good thing. Everything went on hold though as the TV was flicked on and Mettaton came into view.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemonsters! It's that time again so here is your underground angel!" Sans smiled a little around a ketchup soaked fry as he watched. Tonight she wore a white gown with a dark blue robe, the gold edges on the robe nicely highlighted it and a transparent gold habit on her head made ti seem like gold sparkled in her hair. As if she was truly a real angel. A soft smile came to his face as she sang and, as always, he could feel his soul resonate with each note as if to sing with her. Sans let the song take over him for a little while and when it was over he finished his fries. It was almost time... 


	11. Trapped

As the last note died, Frisk smiled and was allowed to go off stage. This had become routine and she had gotten used to the monsters being around; the adoring fans and audience so she didn't really notice the monster following her backstage. There were plenty of hands that often lent themselves to helping Mettaton. The cat monster stopped a foot away from behind her but she didn't notice. The other took out a perfume bottle and sprayed it her direction. Startled by the noise she turned around but before she could even see who it was darkness stole over her mind.

  
  
"I'm so sorry angel... but you know... business is business... it's nothing personal." She knew the voice, she'd heard it before but her mind gave no answers as to who it could be as she lost all knowledge of the world around her. The feline wrapped her up in a garbage back with a slit for air. He hefted it like any other trash. No one noticed him as he walked out of the studio. No one ever noticed the feline for the right reasons... He could be a star, always wanted to be but no. No one wanted to give _him_ a chance. That's why he'd taken the opportunity when he'd been offered money by an anonymous donor. The money was well worth it and he'd squirrel it away to start his own show or something like it. He wasn't sure what yet but the pay was well beyond any other job he'd gotten as a 'play' thing. It was so simple too! All he had to do was deliver this package to the castle guard. Then just come back and that was it. No one would ever know.  
  
  


  
  
When Frisk came around again her head was pounding, it seemed to be the only thing wrong; at least that she noticed right away. She was still in the same dress she'd worn when she'd been singing, she didn't think much of it but couldn't help but wonder where she was. She barely remembered making it back to her room to change. That was the last thing she remembered. As she sat up she looked around. She was in a bedroom of some sort. The bed was small, but not uncomfortable and it seemed to be that there was a curtain around it and just beyond the curtain to one side was a larger bed. Curious, she poked her head out and then wished she had not. Pulling her head back in. She'd never seen so many different kinds of... things in her life! The bed even had all manner of ways to bind someone on it with what looked like red and black silk and... She shuddered to think what else she had seen. She felt like she would need to spend weeks to purify herself of the things she had seen. Not that she knew what it was all for and she honestly did not want to think about it. Clearly this was one of... those rooms. It did not, however, tell her where exactly she was. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and setting her head on her knees.  
  
 _What am I supposed to do? Where am I?_

 __  
  
"H-hello? Is anyone there?" She was afraid to look again, but there was no response so she figured she was alone, for now. How much longer would that last? She did not think it would last long. What did her kidnappers want from her? Surly they knew by now they couldn't touch her and they couldn't take the pendant off by force either. So, since the obvious was definitely out... what did they want? Who were they? Why were they interested in her? She stretched out on the bed and noticed there was a camera looking down at her. Wha? What the heck? Why was there a camera on this bed? At least if it was pointed elsewhere it would make sense. Was someone watching her? Why? Was this all part of this whole thing? Not knowing what else to do, she folded her hands in prayer.


	12. Game. Set . . .

Sans looked at his phone. It was late in the evening, normally he'd be home but his brother was with a client at the moment and honestly he didn't feel like going there. He almost sighed when he arrived in the garden only to find Chara was waiting there for him.  
  
"you really don't know how to take a hint do ya?"   
  
"Oh Sansy, I always get what I want. One way or another."   
  
"that right?"   
  
"Honestly now, you didn't think you could escape me forever did you? After all, I am the crown jewel." He frowned, he didn't care. He wasn't interested in the least.  
  
"Now what's with that face? Most would be honored to spend time with me."   
  
"they don't know you like i do. i wasn't suckered in."   
  
"Hmmm, so true... but perhaps it would have been better over all if you had been."   
  
"what's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"What exactly does that girl have that I don't?"   
  
"a lot of things."   
  
"Name five."   
  
"honesty, purity, kindness, sincerity and ... she still has her virginity." He gave her a look with that last one that let her know he'd used that as a dig personally at her.  
  
"She's also terribly naive to the ways of the world. Such nativity is what brought her down here in the first place I imagine."   
  
"and what would you know about that? after all, you were a filthy sinner when you were tossed down but she's done everything you haven't."   
  
"You seem ungrateful, and after all I did to restore the fertility of this kingdom."   
  
"yet we're still down here." He pointed out. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm only one little mortal Sansy, you can't really expect me to do it all can you? It was either destroy the barrier or return your ability to have children. I couldn't do both honestly."   
  
"so you say. but i think that's just a handy excuse for screwin' every monster you ever met. you're nothin' but a cheap thrill that happened to work its way into the king's favor years ago. that doesn't make you better."   
  
"Hmph! I wonder, will you think the same of your precious angel once you get what you want? You're no different from me after all. Had I let her be on her own and continue on as things are she'd have changed nothing at all really. She'd just be stuck down here with the rest of us for her sins."   
  
"what do you know?"   
  
"Heh... why don't you come to my palace and find out?" He narrowed his gaze a little as she walked away. What was she playing at? He didn't have a choice, as he saw it. She wasn't going to so easily give up the answers anymore than she would likely give up chasing him. He knew there was a catch somewhere... He sighed inwardly. He hadn't been to that hall in many years... since the death of the prince there really hadn't been a need for it and with the change of things violence had become a thing of the past. There was no point in his... other job, at that point.   
  
  


  
  
_seems the game has begun... but who will win?_ He shortcut to the Judgement Hall. It was still the same untouched yellow he remembered. It was just before the path into the castle...   
  
_this hall has seen better days... i feel like the ghosts of the past are here... but, they can't help me now. it's now or never..._


	13. Match.

Sans was on edge as he moved passed the doorway at the other end of the hall. He hadn't been this jumpy in a long time. Still, as Chara had said, he couldn't avoid this forever. This was simply something that he'd been running from, but this time the stakes were higher... this little game of cat and mouse of theirs needed to come to an end. He was tired of running, of running into her and having to push her away; he was tired of this needless energy being spent when she tried again and again... He felt his magic crackling a little along his joints, as if in anticipation of use as he ducked into the doorway that was the castle. He felt sick how this place had been turned from a comfortable home into a den of debauchery. Everything was in dull reds and blacks, meant to be seducing in some form and candles were lit everywhere with aromatic scents. He found it sickening. Perhaps, at one time, this would have been welcoming with a client, but now it made his non-existent stomach churn in disgust. 

  
  
The clients had always been tasteful in their choices usually, or at least he'd had some warning; with Chara... he had no idea what her tastes were exactly. Aside from getting laid by everything that moved or could move on its own. He shook away the thought and wondered why she thought herself the "crown jewel" just because she was the king's new favorite due to what she had done for the kingdom. After she'd left Snowdin years before he'd seen her for what she really was. Just another human who was after her own lustful pleasures, who couldn't care less about what happened to monsterkind on the whole. Chara had never cared. It was always about her, but for Frisk... the only thing she'd ever done that was in any way "selfish" was to keep herself pure. To not give in to any of the temptations, not even when he had offered to her had she been swayed and he had offered on many occasions in many different ways before he'd been cornered by her wager and had been forced to leave her be for a month before being able to try to visit her again to pursue her; not that it had gone well... After all the failed attempts he'd come up with his little wager and thought it was only right that he pose a similar. That hadn't gone to plan either, but it hadn't backfired on him entirely. At least, not yet. His soul yearned for her in a way he had never yearned for any other soul that he could recall. That was why he was here...   
  


He was hardly surprised when his trail led him to a bedroom with a bed. He was hardly phased at all the... items that were on all sorts of shelves and the bed itself was cloaked in red silk. Chara was lounging on it, as he suspected she would be, her position oozed sensuality, but he only felt disgust and disinterest.  
  
"you really are twisted in ways i can't begin to understand. what do you want chara?"   
  
"I already told you what I want."  
  
"and what makes this time any different than any of the others?" Chara snapped her fingers and a curtain was drawn back from a bed. Frisk sat on the bed, tied up and gagged, two guards held spears at her throat while she just sat there with her eyes shut tight. He could almost smell her fear from where he stood. So this was it.  
  
"I will give you a choice. You can either lay with me... or watch her suffer and die." 


	14. Silence Speaks a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence Speaks (A Thousand Words) (c) Debbie Gibson

_You're sending signals, first of hope and then insecurity  
Signals of doubt are everywhere, and subconsciously  
You know you wanna break the ties_  
_But you use silence, you use lies_  
  
  
  
  
Two days earlier...   
  
  
_"what do you want this time al?"_  
  
_"I w-want t-to call in that f-favor you owe me."_  
  
**favor? i don't owe you a favor... what is this about?  
  
**_"where do you want to meet?"  
  
"I h-have a chore to do first but you can w-wait at Grillby's l-like usual."   
  
"okay, sure. see you there i guess."   
  
_**sounds like there's a real problem... but what?**  
  
  
  
Sans stuck the phone in his pocket and took a shortcut. He landed in the dimly lit room next to a set of doors. He hadn't been here in a very long time. What was Alphys up to? Why had she called him like this? He hoped it wasn't another one of her anime things or so help him he might strangle-   
  
The look of real panic on her features halted the skeleton's thoughts.  
  
_"al? hey, what's going on?"_  
  
_"I-it's a d-d-disaster! C-chara wants me to bring F-frisk to her! A-and is trying to g-get to me t-through Undyne! I c-can't just say n-no, but I d-don't want to b-betray the w-whole underground! W-what am I s-supposed to do?! I can't j-just go off and-"_ Sans put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her mid-sentence as she'd rambled on too quickly for him to follow all of that.   
  
_"al. calm down, i can't understand half of what you say when you ramble on like that. take a deep breath and tell me what happened."_ The lizard monster took several deep breaths before telling him again, this time slower but she was still stuttering a lot. Despite the stuttering he could make out what it was that was happening.  
  
_"A-and w-what am I supposed to do?! This c-could be a d-disaster!"  
  
"yeah, no doubt about that... but not for the reason you're probably thinkin' al."   
  
"W-what do you mean?" _He sighed and told her what he believed would be the reason for all the fuss.  
_"W-wait... s-so all of this is just b-because you w-won't.... ? Oh dear..."_ She put a hand to her muzzle in thought.  
  
_"yeah, it's just one big huge trap for me. she's noticed that i prefer our angel over her since frisk arrived. i've been running for years, but now she's finally got something on me to pin me down. literally."_  
  
_"I s-see... s-so then... you really are c-caught up in a r-relationship with her?"_  
  
_"yeah. maybe it's not ideal but... there's not much i wouldn't do for her if it meant i had her for my own. just being with her is... like nothing i've ever known. surely you've felt it too, at least when she sings."_ Alphys nods.  
  
  
  
  
**it's all just one giant trap for me. this isn't going to be easy. even if we had her protected there's still too many loyal to her for what she's done... there's no point in tipping her off that someone is keeping tabs on her from the shadows...**  
  
_"W-what are you going to d-do then?"  
  
"well, there's really only one choice of action here. we have to make her think she's holding all the cards."   
  
"A t-trap of our own? H-how?"   
  
"first, discreetly hire that cat that works in that burger joint to do the job. he thinks he's invisible and to most, he is, but i've noticed how he operates and he can take frisk without a problem. that's the easy part."   
  
"What's the h-hard part?"_ Alphys asks and Sans grins a little, letting her know that this was going to indeed be a challenge.


	15. The Curtain Rises

"so, this was your plan all along." Chara smirked, but when she noticed that Sans didn't seem to be phased by it she began to frown a little.  
  
"Don't you care anymore? Or are you as cold as the ice you live with?"   
  
"heh. it's not that at all. you just have too much faith in your influence and not enough in the matters of the soul."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Sans smirked at her confusion.  
  
"execute operation angelfire." Chara's eyes widened as 'Frisk' busted the bonds and stood up, sapphire eyes turning red and the guards were sent crashing to the ground with surprised expressions; their weapons snapped and tossed to the ground as well.  
  
"I... you... you knew!" Surprise on Chara's face turned into a furious rage.  
  
"yup. i did." Chara leapt from the bed, landing a few feet from Sans. His magic sparked to life. A red crop appeared in one of her hands. Sans waited for a soul to appear as the magic crackled around the two of them as they were drawn into a FIGHT. He wasn't surprised by what he saw. The soul before him was almost too black to be seen and was oozing it as well. He wanted to vomit and might have if he had a stomach to do so with.

  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had to FIGHT, or that anyone resorted to such tactics since the whole influence of Chara and of course all the laws pertaining to how they were supposed to focus as much as they could on repopulating the underground when at all possible... violence just wasn't seen as a thing that happened with the intent to _actually_ harm another being. Sure, some were into some kinky stuff, but that wasn't an intent to harm; it was harmless role playing. Here he was though, standing in front of the woman who would call herself queen of the monsters all because she was the king's "favorite" and had changed things so that more and more monsters who were born actually survived. Yet, this ... thing before him, had never bore a child herself despite all of her looseness. That had always bothered him, but now, standing before her. He was glad she'd never borne a child because he had a feeling whatever came out of her would be just as vile as she was. 

  
  
Chara glared at Sans, he could almost feel the anger that radiated off of her and seemed to fill the air. The magic crackled around him, in him and Sans had to admit he hadn't felt this kind of tension in... too long and honestly, it was a nice change from the sexual tension he was used to. He wondered, briefly, why more things weren't settled this way and figured there had to be a reason. He knew this confrontation was inevitable and he'd been doing things most wouldn't suspect a monster like him would or could do. The question was, who was more prepared to meet the other? Would she have enough determination to see this through? He felt nervous tension swell up in him at the thought as Chara was the first to make a move.


	16. Strike

When she tired to strike him with the crop he sidestepped it with ease. Chara glared at him and he could only smirk as he summoned a ring of blasters; the look on her face then, how it paled, only gave him a sense of satisfaction and his magic burned with a hot passion to end this _thing_ before him. The blasters went off and she stood stood, still, but it seemed she hadn't dodged as well as he had and various scorch marks along her clothes let him know he'd caught her off guard and had gotten in several good hits. As several turns passed it became evident they both were out of practice as they traded blows only to miss one another with various attacks. Chara tried hitting him with the crop or occasionally punch him but he dodged them all and other than his first attack she seemed to stay one step ahead of the blasters and bone attacks. The longer the FIGHT went on on the more the both of them became tired out. The two of them couldn't keep this up indefinitely; it was inevitable that one of them would falter, it was now just a matter of when and who. Sans barely blocked the next attack from her with a bone; the bone shattered beneath the blow before vanishing.  
  
"Give it up. You can't beat me." Sans took the moment to catch his breath, he figured she was just wasting hers.  
"What? Nothing to say? You must be close to giving in to the inevitable then. Even if you never did want to admit it, you've always desired me."   
  
"tch. don't flatter yourself. as some one once told me - what's the point of love if it's only one sided?" Chara frowned.  
  
"For pleasure obviously, to have a good time."   
  
"and what if one wants something more than a roll in the hay? something more meaningful?"   
  
"Don't be stupid. Love is nothing but a sweet lie some adults tell others just to get what they want. Sex. Money. Power. Status. Just all self serving bullshit." Sans only shook his head; how was it she was so bitter? It didn't matter. She tried to pull a fast one at the last minute, lunging forward with a knife made of pure red magic. Time seemed to slow as the FIGHT magic broke like glass as the two combatants stood mere centimetres from one another. For a brief moment the two stared at one another before Chara stumbled back, eyes glazed over a moment before they began to close as the attack became evident. They had both struck at the same time, but Sans' bone had pierced her soul first and the horrid thing that had once been her soul shattered while Sans clutched his arm, the blade she'd attempted to stab him with had grazed it as it had all but tried to slide between the bones to reach his soul only to be halted in its path. The magic was gone now, having disappeared the moment the "queen's" soul had shattered, but it left a wound that burned and he winced a little. It was over.

  
  
The thing that had haunted his life was finally out of his life for good. It was a relief he hadn't thought he'd had. He could finally rest easy and he had gotten his revenge for his brother. The guards just stared at him in uncertainty and a small, genuine smile graced his features as he turned to them.  
  
"spread the word. the slut is dead and the Judge is back." 


	17. Live Show

Frisk sat in her room on the edge of the bed. She wondered what had happened, after she had gone backstage she'd met up with a cat monster who was supposed to pretend to kidnap her. When they'd been out of sight of the cameras Frisk had been let out of her bag and Sans had been there with what looked like a doppelganger, who was then put in the bag. The feline, whatever his name was, had struggled a little to lift the bag then but before she could ask questions Sans had grabbed her and they both had vanished back to her room. Where she was now. He'd told her about the plan and what he was going to do. She had been silent the whole time, he'd simply grinned at her once he was done and his parting words had been "wish me luck angel." before he had disappeared again. She hadn't known he could teleport like that. Well, that explained his showing up all of the sudden that he'd done in the past. 

  
  
She wasn't sure why he was on her mind though, shouldn't she be concerned about Mettaton and how he was sticking his neck out for her to ensure she was safe? What would happen if the plan failed? Would the supposed queen be fooled? Would she see through it? She wrapped her arms around her legs, expecting any moment that guards would come bursting through the door and she'd be taken away for real. It never happened. Hours had gone by and there was no sign or word from anyone. Well, Mettaton had gone into her room with food for the evening, hidden on his person from cameras outside. That was it. No matter how many times she asked when she saw him, Mettaton had not heard from Sans. No one had. This made her antsy and she would pace when she was sitting down.

  
  
Where was he? What had happened? Had the plan worked? Had it failed? How was he supposed to beat a literal demon? Could he really be that powerful? What if he wasn't? What if he'd been beaten? Or ... what if things had gone differently? Was he now a slave? Was he even safe? So many questions and no answers and the more time that passed the more and more Frisk wondered about it. Shouldn't he have been back by now? Shouldn't she have heard as to whether or not things had gone well or gone sour?  
  
  
  


  
  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Undyne smirked as Alphys fussed with the purple silk sheets they shared.  
"Damn Alphys, you really know your Stuff. This is great! Was this live or taped?"   
  
"L-live. O-of course only y-you and I get to s-s-see it."  
  
"That was awesome! You really do know me!" She planted a kiss on Alphys' cheek, smirking at how it flustered the lizard. Brains and passion, what more could the captain want? And to top it off she got to see the return of the Judge! It was about damn time! This night couldn't get any better, except that she had a whole week to show this lovely lizard why she was at the top ...  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Sans sighed as he landed on his bed, drained. What a day this had been. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this wiped. He let out a hiss as he rolled in the sheets to be comfortable only to be harshly reminded of the wound he'd sustained during the fight that he hadn't done anything about yet. He rolled out of bed and pulled open various drawers in the dresser near the bed; there were all sorts of toys and things in the drawers, and clothes, it took him a bit to find a piece of monster candy. He popped it into his mouth and felt instantly better; the magic healing the cut though he'd lost HP that he knew he could only get back through sleep. He didn't bother, for once, going downstairs. He just lay down and dropped off to sleep.


	18. Confusion

Frisk paced in Mettaton's room, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or concerned that Sans hadn't reappeared as he normally did or that there wasn't some card or something waiting for her like days before now when she hadn't seen him. Was he okay? What was she so worried about all of the sudden?! The skeleton could probably handle this and probably had planned it anyway. Scratch that, she knew he had planned it because he'd said as much the few minutes he'd been with her when he'd dropped her off here. Why would he pass up an opportunity like this anyway? Chara was mature and beautiful after all and he probably had been with her before. Hadn't she heard he was the most sought after monster in Snowdin? At least that's what she'd thought she'd heard at one point; she huffed, well if that was what he wanted then he could forget their deal.

  
  
She sat on the chair in front of the vanity, Mettaton was fast asleep on the bed just behind her; she pulled her legs up to herself on the chair. It was larger than she was as it was clearly meant to accommodate for monsters with a tail so she could sit comfortably in it, arms wrapped around her legs. What if he was hurt? Could she live with that? She closed her eyes. No, violence seemed to be the less obvious way of settling disputes in this place. Still, she couldn't help but worry. Why, she wasn't sure. The following day was a day of rest for her so she decided to spend her time in the hotel's gardens, just behind the hotel itself; it was meant to be a private sanctuary, of sorts, for guests. It afforded a bit of privacy from the rest of the Underground in its miniature maze, but still had a good view of the castle. Frisk stared at it from where she sat on the fountain. She couldn't help but still wonder if things had gone well.

  
  
  
"miss me?" _Speak of the devil ..._ Frisk turned to see the object of her thoughts was lounging against the other side of the fountain, not that far from her, but far enough that they weren't within arm's reach.  
"What took so long?!" His smile faded and he shrugged.  
"had to make sure she bought the act right up until the end."  
"I thought you might have been hurt or something. You were just ..." Why did she feel both angry at him and sad that he had done what he had always done? Why was he frowning at her?   
"i wouldn't touch that thing even if we were the last souls on this planet." Was that ... disgust? She'd never seen this from him. Then, if he hadn't slept with Chara then what **had** happened?  
"don't worry about it. you won't have to ever deal with her."  
"I won't?" Despite her curiosity, for once, Sans seemed not in the mood to talk. Instead, he'd sat up and simply stared at her with an unreadable expression. What the heck was with him? Why wouldn't he just come out and tell her what had happened at the castle? Was it some big secret or something?   
"I guess that's good." She said after a moment, breaking the silence between them. Frisk wondered if this meant she was safe or if it meant she would have to face the king. She didn't much relish the idea of doing so, but maybe she could talk to him? Maybe somehow prove that she was innocent? That she didn't deserve to be here? Perhaps he would let her go ... but then, what of the others who had been tossed down before her? Why hadn't they emerged? Had they all really been guilty of the crimes they'd been charged with? Frisk wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that. What she did want to know though was why he suddenly seemed so distant. 

  
  
Hadn't he spent his every waking moment chasing her across the Underground? Proclaiming that he wanted to be her first lover? Isn't that why they had struck the deal? That he would prove that he was worthy? So, why this? Why now? He wasn't looking at her now, his gaze had fallen to the water that was trickling down the fountain. He seemed lost in thought.   
"Sans?" He glanced her way, but she felt suddenly that reality was hitting her. What did she know about this monster? Nothing. The truth was, they were strangers and the reality of that was the feeling in the air suddenly. That they were nothing more than two strangers having a passing conversation. That there was no connection between them at all ... so then, if this was true, why did her heart feel so heavy all of the sudden?   
"don't worry. i'll keep my end of the deal." Why did he say that? Was he giving up?   
"i haven't forgotten, after all. i've got some things to do though. don't be too surprised if you don't see me." Just like that the air shifted as he blew her a kiss and then was gone. Frisk just sat there. What just happened? She didn't understand it at all! 


	19. Change

Frisk wasn't sure that she was ready to attempt to leave the Underground. Despite that Mettaton said he'd go with her to meet the king she wasn't sure if she was ready for that just yet. After all, from what she'd learned the king of monsters had been under the spell of Chara for quite some time... That wasn't exactly promising. Not to mention that there were rumors that any humans who entered the castle for any reason had never come out again. Was that because of the king or had that been because of Chara? Frisk didn't know, in fact, no one did or knew what happened to those humans. Well, actually, supposedly the Judge and the Captain might know but the Captain was on vacation and the Judge... well, Frisk didn't know who that was. She only had heard excited whispers in the hallways of the hotel that the Judge had returned and was walking the halls again. Whenever there were talks, few as they were, it was done with fearful reverence.

Frisk didn't quite understand this either. She noticed, however, that there seemed to be a change in things and Mettaton had gained a lot of followers, in fact, thanks to her the stands were full with monsters who waited eagerly to listen to her sing and even participate in the quiz that Mettaton did. In fact, she was just sitting in his room after such a show, wrapped in a soft robe, she had on only her Pjs beneath the robe but she was more than comfortable with Mettaton now. She knew he wouldn't do anything. He never would, he wasn't that kind of monster and never had been. Also he was interested in someone else.

"Hey, how are things going with your number one fan?" Frisk asked as she sat on the edge of the bed while he was sitting at his dresser, scanning a letter idly that she knew he'd gotten the day before.

  
"O-oh w-well things are... going just great! W-we've only been on one date b-but... h-he's so sw-sweet and... just... everything his letters have always made him out to be! It's just... h-he... well, he wasn't exactly what ... well no, saying that he wasn't what I expected or hoped for sounds terrible. What I mean is, I did not expect him to be who he is." 

"Which is?" 

"W-well... Papyrus is... or was training to be in the Royal Harem until, well, recently." 

"Oh." 

"Not that it changes anything! He really is sweet and hasn't done anything. He's not the huge flirt his brother is." 

"Well, that's good. I guess. I've noticed things have been changing lately. I'm happy for you Mettaton, I really am." She smiled a little.

"You seem to be hesitant darling, why is this? It's not because of that skeleton again is it?" 

"Huh? No, no! Nothing like that... actually... I... haven't seen or heard from him since just after Chara was dealt with. I can't imagine what he's been up to. I mean, he told me I didn't have to worry about Chara but at the same time, I can't help but think about him lately. It's like the longer time goes that I don't hear from him the more I wonder if something happened. I wonder if he's really okay." 

"Hmmmm, well I don't know enough about him to really tell you darling. All that I know is that he seems to be interested in you... or did. Perhaps he's found someone else?" The look on her face made the robot backtrack.

"That might not be it though! Heh... what do I know? He could just be busy working! I mean... there are so many monsters who have been picking up other types of jobs lately! Maybe he's one of them? Oh dear... I've gone and stuck my foot in my mouth haven't I?" Mettaton looked at Frisk with a look of saddened guilt as he realized that his friend felt something for the skeleton that was chasing her. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

"I... I think I need to get some sleep. I need to face the king eventually... I should... p... prepare for it." 

"Frisk!" Frisk ran out of the room though and returned to her own, trying to stifle the tears. Why was she crying? Why did what Mettaton had said hurt? _Why? Why should I care if that pervert finds someone else to bother? Why.... why did I have so much hope? Aren't I in love with ...._ Her thoughts stopped. She hadn't thought about the reason she was down here in the first place for a long time. She had told a young man that he must wait until the proper time, and yet, she could not even remember his name or what color his eyes were. She hadn't broken her vows, but someone else had claimed she had and that was why she had been cast down into the depths ... She realized she did not understand her resolve to leave anymore, aside from proving herself innocent. Should she leave, however, what would happen to the monsters? Would they still be trapped down here? That didn't seem right, but what could she do? 


End file.
